


Tunnels

by samidha



Series: And the Armaments Fall to Ash [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Timestamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 14:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11488215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/samidha
Summary: Another Gen timestamp for Armaments. Sorting through fic.....





	Tunnels

As soon as Zach turned to him with alcohol-brightened eyes and crowed, "Dude! Steam tunnels!" Sam knew it was going to go horribly, idioticallly wrong.

So he had to go along. At least then he'd know that when--not if--the four of them got stupidly lost or Zach fell too hard through the man-hole they'd have someone there who knew what the fuck to do.

Sam had come three thousand miles to be surrounded by people who thought it was a great laugh to skulk in a sewer. Today, with three papers hanging over his head and a bullheaded friend who was too drunk and too goddamn naive not to perform this stupid human trick, Sam felt the irony of his decision.

And then he went down in the goddamn tunnels with Zach, Topher and the girls.

He should have made sure they got caught by a 5-SURE driver, but his hunter's instincts had turned on the second he was alone in the dark with four (God, what the hell was he doing?) civilians. He'd tightened down the manhole covers and guided them--guided them--through the tunnels, working from the scant map he had committed to memory in the first weeks that he was on campus.

It was only in case anything should happen. Anything could happen. Sam hadn't forgotten that, no matter where he was laying his head these days.

Sam couldn't forget. That was the whole trouble.

Zach had run ahead of them, of course, grinning all wide and stupid even after he'd hit one of the hotter pipes and tumbled down with a yelp.

God DAMMIT.

"That's it!" Sam bellowed, and he willed himself not to think of who he must sound like. "Party's over."

"What?" Becca called from behind Sam, her eyes going all big in her head when she came to a stop beside him and saw her brother in a miserable heap on the ground, mumbling, "I think I drank too much."

This was ranking high on the list of Stupid Things Sam Winchester Had Done.

He watched Zach lose his liquor in the dank mess of the tunnels and then he pulled out the smallest of his first aid kits that he always carried in the bottom of his backpack. He splinted Zach's ankle without a word right there in the dark with a flashlight.

"Woah, Winchester... You sure you're not pre-med?" Zach was back to smiling a little. "Or you just--"

"I come prepared," Sam said steadily.

He pulled the boy to his feet, and most of the way back to the manhole with Beck supporting her brother on the other side.

The morning after, Sam and Zach passed each other in the hall, both sour and surly for entirely different reasons, and neither one were going to talk about it.

Walking through the sewer surrounded by the effluvia of a shapeshifter, Sam had to roll his eyes at just who had brought him back underground.

It figured. Turned out, he hadn't been fooling anyone.

He was a hunter's son.


End file.
